


To Teach, To Prepare

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Future Character Death, Gen, planning for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Míriel asks Rúmil a favor, before her death.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	To Teach, To Prepare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tolkien Gen Week 2020, Day 2, platonic relationships.

Rúmil bowed low before the Queen. 

Before he could complete the rest of the typical courtly pleasantries, Míriel interrupted him. “I wish you to teach my son.” 

“Of course, my lady. But he is young now, not even out of his swaddling clothes - surely you do not wish us to begin now?” 

“Nay,” Míriel said. “But I wish to arrange for his education now, while I still may.”

“My lady,” Rúmil began.

“Don’t- do not call me that, Rúmil. We were friends before all of this, and I ask you as a friend once more. Teach Fëanáro for me, once I am gone. Do not let him be constrained by what the Valar say.” Her face was terrible in the light, pale and drawn, but determined. 

Rúmil nodded. “I know not your crafts, however.” 

“Train him in yours. Let Fëanáro grow to understand the power of words and shape his world with them. Convince Finwë to send him to others, so that he may learn all he wishes. But do not let him be kept in these walls like a candle flame to be extinguished.” 

Even as a chill ran down his spine, Rúmil nodded again. “It shall be so.”


End file.
